Finding McGee
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: When McGee doesn't show up for work one day, the team starts to worry. He doesn't answer his phone, and when Ziva and Tony visit Tim's house, they find something that they don't like. Will the team be able to find McGee and solve the crime?
1. The Call

**Hey guys. First NCIS fanfic. This is for my sis. She really wanted to have a fan fiction about: blank and blank blanking blankether. Cut me some slack, I don't watch the show ****_all _****the time so, yeah. R&R please!**

* * *

"Hey, Tony," Ziva said as she walked to her desk.

"David," he replied, already at his own designated spot.

Ziva opened her mouth to say a witty insult, but was interrupted by Gibbs walking quickly towards everyone.

"Tony! Where's McGee?"

"I don't know, boss. Sleeping in? Maybe he was out late last night with someone special," he joked. But his comedy only earned a hard look from Ziva. "Yeah. You guys are right. That was a bad joke. McGee would never be able to get someone special. Not unless she was five feet of pure ugly," he joked again, laughing at his own insult.

Jethro walked up to Tony's desk. "Get up," he said. Tony obeyed, almost positive of Gibbs's next move. Jethro picked up his hand, and slapped Tony hard on the back of his head. "Now sit back down," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Dinnozzo said.

"Okay. Someone get McGee on the phone. Tell him we have a case."

"Will do. One second," Ziva said, picking up he phone. She dialed her fellow agent's number, and waited as she listened for McGee's voice. "It's ringing," she announced. She waited a few more seconds; only to find out she got sent to his voice mail. "He hasn't picked up, sir."

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"I only got his voice mail," Agent David reported.

"That's weird. McGee always picks up his phone," Tony piped up.

"Maybe he slept in?"

"No. No, that's not like him. He barely ever has that thing on vibrate. If he was asleep, he would've woken up to his ringtone. Boss, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Alright. I agree with DiNozzo. Go to his house. I'll stay here. Bring him back, and then we'll start the case."

"Okay. Come on David," Tony said, grabbing his coat, his wallet, and his handgun.

Ziva nodded as she did the same. Gibbs watched as they walked away into the elevator with looks of concern upon their faces. Jethro felt surprised when he realized that he was wearing the same facial expression. Tony was right, this was unlike McGee.

As he stood in the middle of a throng of desks, he found himself praying that his agent was safe.

* * *

**Pretty short. Sorry. I didn't know how to spell Tony's last name. Anyone know? Leave it in a review or in a PM please! Please leave me a review of how you thought it was. Any constructive criticism? Please review! :DDD**


	2. Active Crime Scene

**Hey lovelies. This is an ****_insanely _****short chapter. Yes, I know. I'll try to get a longer one up. Enjoy this one for now! :)**

* * *

Ziva and Tony pulled up to McGee's apartment, and hopped out of the car. DiNozzo was first and Agent David was right behind him, hand hovering over her gun.

When they reached the door, they noticed that it was slightly ajar. Tony immediately went to his waist and pulled out his gun. Ziva—already being halfway there—finished the distance between her hand and her weapon.

Agent DiNozzo went in—gun first—Ziva hot on his tail. Tony quickly turned his body left to right, and then silently they both went through all the rooms.

"Clear!" Tony yelled.

"Tony," Ziva said, worry in her voice.

"Ziva! Are you alright? What is it?" DiNozzo yelled as he jogged to where his partner was. "What's the—" he started, but stopped as soon as he saw what she was looking at.

Blood.

And a lot of it.

"You don't think—" Tony started.

"That it's McGee's blood? Who else could it be?" Ziva finished. Voicing DiNozzo's fears.

"Okay. If it _is _McGee's blood, then what the heck happened here?"

Agent David shrugged. She scanned the room, but found nothing. "We should report back to Gibbs. He's gonna want to know. McGee's house, is now an active crime scene," she said. And with that, the two agents left the house as thoughts of worry filled their heads.

* * *

**Like I said, ****_insanely short chapter_****. I'll hopefully get another one up soon. I'd really like to thank the people that reviewed, favorite-ed, and followed. To be honest, I didn't think so many people would respond to my short, first chapter. So, thank you! The people who reviewed, really helped me out. So, thanks again to them! Like always, please keep leaving reviews, following, and favorite-ing. :DD**


End file.
